mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Recommendation Set |-|Default Build= Clock of destiny.png|Clock of Destiny|link=Clock of Destiny Demon Shoes.png|Demon Shoes|link=Demon Shoes Concentrated energy.png|Concentrated Energy|link=Concentrated Energy Oracle.png|Oracle|link=Oracle Ice Queen Wand.png|Ice Queen Wand|link=Ice Queen Wand Blood wings.png|Blood Wings|link=Blood Wings Holy Crystal.png|Holy Crystal|link=Holy Crystal Enchanted talisman.png|Enchanted Talisman|link=Enchanted Talisman Arcane boots.png|Arcane Boots|link=Arcane Boots Glowing wand.png|Glowing Wand|link=Glowing Wand Devil Tears.png|Divine Glaive|link=Divine Glaive Blood wings.png|Blood Wings|link=Blood Wings Enchanted talisman.png|Enchanted Talisman|link=Enchanted Talisman Magic Shoes.png|Magic Shoes|link=Magic Shoes Oracle.png|Oracle|link=Oracle Ice Queen Wand.png|Ice Queen Wand|link=Ice Queen Wand Courage bulwark.png|Courage Bulwark|link=Courage Bulwark Immortality.png|Immortality|link=Immortality Recommended Spells: * Execute * Healing * Purify * Flicker Recommended E'm'blems: * Tank * Mage Pros and Cons Pros: * Good initiator * Slightly tanky * High burst damage * Good harasser in lane * Great mobility Cons: * Not an actual tank, gets caught and bursted down if not played properly (Neither lag) * Doesn’t have escape after initiating with your Flowing Blood, it’s either fight or die. Tactics using Alice * Do not teleport to your blob by tapping the 1st Ability again if you can't see the battle field clearly or you are not sure enough. Let someone else, such as Tigreal or Ruby etc. start the fight, go in after them. Do not "jump" into multiple targets unless they don't have enough damage to one-shot you and you have enough damage to make them tended to escape or kill them. * Before using Ultimate Skill, always use the 2nd skill. * Be aware of how low or high your damage is. Check the enemy's items so that you don't get shocked by how low your damage is, if they have built MR. Build items to counter their magic resistance or build items to counter the enemy's surprising damage. * Do not start fights in early-game and tell this to your team. Because Alice isn't good in early-game, she needs items to be effective. You will probably lose. * Try to fight the enemy in positions like 5v5 because Alice is great against multiple targets and perfect for team-fights, she is not good against single targets. Ask your team's tank role player to pick heroes like Tigreal or Ruby etc. instead of Franco, Saber etc. * Always save some mana for further fights. Do not spam your skills if you don't have the buff or a fair amount of mana/mana regen. You might need to use your skills to get away from an unexpected situation, such as getting ganked by more than 1 enemies or getting dived under your tower. * Try to poke your enemy if you have blue buff or enough mana / mana regen with CDR. ** NOTE: Do NOT use your 1st Ability just to poke the enemy if you think you will have to go in, in a short time. Your team's tank will probably go in and use crowd control on the enemy team when they stick together. You will need to be able to go in and do your job in this situation. Make sure your ultimate is ready and you have enough mana too. * You can use your ultimate to clear stacked minion waves very fast and efficiently, however make sure there won't be a team fight soon and let your teammates know when your ultimate will be up. * You should learn how to use skills manually. NEVER use your 1st Ability automatically, by pressing once on it. Doesn't matter what situation you are in, clearing minions, teleporting around the map to roam easily, killing the enemy who's running away with low hp. Always use this skill manually. It's your only skill shot! Make sure to use it as effective as you can. * Diving enemies under their tower might be easy as Alice with the help of your teammates. Make sure your minion wave is close to the area, your spell (Purify or Flicker) is ready and you know where the other enemies are. Do not dive if you don't see other enemies on the map. Things may turn around very badly. * Running away from the enemy: You will usually need to run away from enemy after you make a mistake or you have done all you could in a team fight and there is nothing much left for you to do. Try to use your 1st Ability to dash over walls. Make sure it takes enough distance to let you run from the enemy and teleport to the other side of the wall. You might need to cast this skill early, if you think you will get stunned / silenced. Otherwise you won't be able to teleport to your blob and probably die. ** After throwing the blob away, you can use 2nd Ability and root + immobilized your enemies for 3.2 seconds then tap the 1st Ability again to teleport. This is the best way to run your enemies. *** Following steps: 1st > 2nd > 1st * If you are using the spell Flicker, you can use it to move away from the battle field right after; joining the fight via 1st Ability and using all your skills. Or you can use it to engage from very long distances. (1st Ability > 1st Ability at max range > Flicker > 2nd Ability > Ultimate) Tips from different lanes * Middle: Try to kill the minions as fast as possible and collect the orbs if the enemy doesn't harass you/focus on you. Do not die for 10 or 20 or maybe 30 extra max HP. Make sure it's safe to go and collect the orb first. You can and should get 1 jungle camp by yourself right after clearing the first minion wave. After then, you can focus on farming minions and roaming top/bot lane after level 4. Aim to get level 4 as fast as possible by getting jungle camps and last hitting minions. Never miss a minion wave and taking only 1 jungle camp is enough in my opinion. ** (Go mid lane if your team doesn't have an ADC that is able to and that needs to farm and scale as fast as possible; like Clint, Bruno, Miya, Moskov etc. OR If your team has an ADC that needs protection in order to farm, like Layla.) ** In mid lane farming rotation: 1st Minion Wave > The White monster in the bottom side jungle > Farm minions till level 4 OR try to take the buff if your team comes to help. Make sure you don't miss minion exp/gold. * Top/Bottom: Go top/bottom lane if your team has an ADC that needs to and is able to farm and scale. You must go top lane if you can't go mid, nearly always because of the blue buff. Go with a synergic champion (i recommend going with a high early damage champion such as Freya. Because: you are not able to roam the map very easily and getting early kills is very important to scale, in this situation). ** Clear the first minion wave first > go jungle to spinners to take a buff > go back to lane and get level 4. You can harass the enemy, in this situation. > Go back to jungle and kill the Goblin. It will respawn right after you get there. > You can roam the map very easily from now on. * Always push the lane from a safe distance if you dont see the enemy team on the map. They might be coming for you. If you push the lane so hard and you are alone, you will most likely get ganked. (Usually in late game) You can push minion waves from the max distance of 1st Ability. This is very useful for defending the towers safely when your team is dead or they are far from there. Try not to die while defending towers. If you can't kill their tower pusher(s) and die after you decide to go in multiple enemies and use all of your skills, you can lose the game. It is worth to die in order to defend an inhibitor tower in early/mid game since the death timer is very short. It's NOT worth to die for such object in late game since winning the fights is more important in late game. Countering against Alice * Because of her invulnerability with basic attacks and lifesteal while she is in her ultimate state, it is hard for AD carry to counter to champion. The best way to do is to pick champion that can do burst damage that can kill her without giving her a chance to lifesteal. You can pick Gord, Karina, Kagura as a good counter against Alice. Most personal threats for Alice Category:Alice Category:Hero guide